


And It was all Red

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Ambulance AU, F/F, Femslash, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubblegum is an EMT, Marceline is an injured college student, it is sort of a love story</p>
            </blockquote>





	And It was all Red

It was a long night. Longer than she liked. She was on call and the urgent directions to get to the college campus was not an exercise she was looking forward to.

“Peppermint.” She calls to her driver, “take 30th street, it will be the fastest.” He nods, he probably already knew that, but talking kept her awake.

The sirens blare and she thinks about her next medical exam, the street fly by and she wishes she felt the adrenaline she used to.

They arrive at the scene of the accident in good time and find themselves near an underpass someone must have fallen off the top of.

Bonnie hopped out and swung her flashlight around the surrounding area.

“Over here!” A light female voice hales them.

Bonnie nods at her other EMT’s and they slide down the slight hill to the girl.

Bonnie tilts her head and looks at the girl’s leg, it was twisted certainly at a weird angle.

“It’s pretty fucked up man.” The girl observed wryly and gestured at it.

“Nothing we haven't seen before.” She reassures. And descends on the girl to inspect the damage. The other EMT's go back to the vehicle.

“We’re going to get you a stretcher.” Bonnie asserts, “did you hit your head at all?”

“Maybe a little.” She says, slurring her words in the process.

Bonnie moves onto the next question then, “have you been drinking tonight?”

“Well hopefully I wouldn’t do this sober.” She says expressively, “I like your hair.” She reached out towards it, Bonnie moves her head.

“Look into the light please.” She took out her small flashlight and inspected the dilation of her pupils. She didn't look concussed, that was good.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how this happened?” She asked as the two other workers came down with the stretcher.

Bonnie shook her head, “drinking, walking, tall places. I think I can put it together.”

“Cold dude.” The dark haired girl said dryly. “I definitely thought this would hurt more though, like this is totally mooked and I've just been chilling.”

“It is totally mooked. But intoxication often blocks nerve receptors, numbing any pain.”

“You sound like a textbook.”

Bonnie smiles, “I hope so.”

“Okay,” Starchy, the old EMT comes over, “we’re going to lift you up now.”

“Has she been drinking?” One of them asks her.

“Yes.”

“And how much?”

“Uh, quite a lot.” Bonnie blushed, remembering she’d forgotten a major question.

“Oh man, let me tell you, I lost count, Ow!” She exclaims at the end as the two men pick her up and move her to the stretcher.

“We’ll get you to the hospital safely now," Bonnie smiles at her, her bedside manner was all but impeccable.

“I don’t have insurance,” She says blankly.

Bonnie cringes, “I’d worry about that later.”

They make it to the vehicle and lift her in, Bonnie follows and positions herself by the bed.

“Okay, it is starting to hurt,” She balls her fists up, “really hurt.”

“What’s your name young lady?” Starchy asks, trying to distract her.

She looks directly at Bonnie though, “Marceline. You may have heard of me.”

Bonnie arches an eyebrow up at her. “From what?”

She smiles, a little painfully, “The Vampire Queens. We play at the Fox Theatre dude.”

Bonnie snorts, “well, any dance routine you might have will have to be cut out for awhile.”

“This just makes me metal.” She throws up a rock and roll sign. Bonnie rolls her eyes.

“I’m sure it does.” Starchy contributes and pats her side.

They fly down the streets, trying to avoid any back alleys with jostling effects or potholes. Marceline seems to getting worse, or at least cringing more.

“It’s going to be okay.” Bonnie tries to say.

She puts out her hand, reaching for the other girl, Bonnie hesitates, but grabs onto it.

Marceline squeezes her hand and closes her eyes.

“Was there anyone else with you?” Bonnie tries a similar tactic of distraction.

“Yeah. My asshole friends. They ran away right after I fell down. Some passing kid called the ambulance for me.”

“Well,” She starts, but doesn’t know what to say, “that was good of them.” She finishes lamely.

“Yeah. Right.” She looks up at her though, turning Bonnies hand pale as she holds on tighter. “And what’s your name?” She asks in a way would have been flirting if she wasn’t grimacing and turning Bonnies hand into a stress relief ball.

“Bonnibel.” She asserts, “you haven’t heard of me.” She parrots Marceline's words teasingly.

“Bonnie,” She says in a low voice, “I like it.” Bonnie suddenly feels her palms go slightly sweaty.

“We’re almost there.” Peppermint interrupts from the front.

“We’re going to get you to the hospital and they’re going to take care of you.” Bonnie soothes in the way she always did to all patients.

Marceline simpers, her eyes unfocused, “and you can’t?”

“Well.” She pauses, “not yet.”

They slow to a stop and the EMTs jump out out the ambulance, “wait, wait, wait.” Marceline puts her hands up.

They pause, looking her over as other nurses hustle over. They look her over, panicking she might be further hurt or something else was really wrong.

“Give that girl my number!” She cries in a slurred tone and points at Bonnie with one long finger.

Bonnie goes completely red in the face and shifts uneasily, “she’s just drunk folks.” She laughs hollowly and puts her hands up.

“Give me a pen.”

“We don’t have time for this.” Bonnie tries to sound stern but her face is heated like a sauna.

“Who knows how many accidents I’ll get in without it out though.” She said wide eyed, it sounded like a threat.

“Are you going to injure yourself for,” she doesn’t finish that, a doctor is handing her a pen, Marceline grabs her arm and scrawls some shaky numbers onto Bonnie's arm.

“You’ll regret this later.” She says flatly, holding her arm away from her body stiffly.

The EMTs were guiding her away from the ambulance, “Dude,” she calls over her shoulder, “you make my brain so dumb, your hair is cute, uh,” she keeps saying things but gets too far away. "I don't usually do this!"

Bonnie should wash her arm off. Marceline wasn’t right in her head when she wrote it, but....it was sort of rude not to maybe jot it down and put it in her purse.

She smears the red ink, making her arm a bright rouge color. It was all red.

 


End file.
